<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life of a Harem Protagonist by RandomRandomness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093692">The Life of a Harem Protagonist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomness/pseuds/RandomRandomness'>RandomRandomness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Happy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomness/pseuds/RandomRandomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories featuring Minato and his Sekirei in various compromising positions.   </p><p>Chapter 1 synopsis: Kazehana is horny and tired of waiting for Minato to make the first move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sahashi Minato/Kazehana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Life of a Harem Protagonist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tags: Happy sex, Femdom</p><hr/><p>Kazehana didn't normally care much for mornings. Seriously, what was their point? And why hadn't evolution gotten rid of them yet? Or to be more precise, why hadn't her species gotten rid of the bodily function itself – to feel tired after waking – by now? Surely, natural selection would have killed tiredness at this point, as feeling tired <em> after </em>actually resting couldn't possibly be a positive evolutionary trait. </p><p>Admittedly she could think of things she hated more, a certain cigar smoking lead-researcher at MBI coming to mind, but still, there were few things she hated more than mornings. </p><p>Or well, this would have normally been the case, but as she lay there on her Ashikabi's chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly in combination with his breath, listening to his heartbeat, she couldn't help but think mornings really weren't all that bad after all. </p><p>She shifted, pushing her face up to level with his before draping her entire body over his frame. </p><p>Had he been awake he would have probably started blushing by now...</p><p>She liked it when he blushed. It made him seem all the more endearing, red cheeks in combination with those beautiful brown eyes. Seriously, she felt like she could get lost in them at times. </p><p>Oh, and of course she liked his lips too, which at this very moment looked oh so kissable, slightly parted, inviting and... chewable, in the sense she wanted to drive her tongue down in between them and explore his mouth. </p><p>So she did. </p><p>She'd kissed him countless times already, yet she couldn't help but moan in bliss as she felt his energy rush into her, forming a pair of wings that illuminated the room, spreading from one corner to the other, knocking over a lamp in the process. </p><p>Not that potentially broken furniture impeded her any. In fact, she barely even registered the sound of it hitting the floor, being far too preoccupied with more important things to pay much attention to her surroundings. </p><p>She couldn't help but yelp slightly before moaning into his mouth when both his hands came up, one settling on her waist while the other grabbed a hold of her firm, right butt-cheek, one of his fingers moving dangerously close to her nether regions, which she realized with slight embarrassment was remarkably wet. </p><p>Was he awake? She broke the kiss for just long enough to get a proper look at his face... but no. His eyes were still closed, mumbling something in his sleep. </p><p>It was to be expected really. She'd managed to coach him into a few intense makeup sessions so far, but even then he always kept his hands on her hips, too embarrassed to place them anywhere else. </p><p>It was a shame he was more assertive asleep than when awake. </p><p>"Kazehana?" He wondered, cracking one eye open, before yawning. </p><p>"Morning, my love." She whispered right next to his ear, before reaching down and kissing his neck, delighting in the way his breath caught. </p><p>"K-Kazehana!" He tried to sit up, taking her with him as she wouldn't let go, before abruptly falling back down with a yelp when she reached over and lightly bit into his earlobe. </p><p>"You don't have to get up already do you?" She whispered in his ear again, pushing him back into bed while leveraging herself up slightly, now sitting squarely on his groin, which was – she noted with a satisfied grin – in its fully erect form. </p><p>He was about to answer, but for whatever reason the words died on his lips, eyes widening as his face turned beet red. </p><p>What was he so embarrassed about now? It was just a bit of skinship. It wasn't like she was naked... oh...</p><p>"K-Kazehana!" He squeaked. "You're naked! Where is your night dress!?" </p><p>Where indeed. She must have discarded it sometime during the night in her sleep, meaning she was now completely nude, her tits hanging right in front of her Ashikabi's face, close enough to allow him to place one of her protruding nipples in his mouth without much effort had he wanted to. </p><p>"I prefer sleeping in the nude anyway..." She muttered, pushing her two mounds a little closer together using her upper arms. "Like what you see?" </p><p>She half expected him to look away like he tended to when seeing any of the private parts of his Sekirei, which was why she felt such satisfaction when he didn't, focusing with remarkable intensity on the two large objects hanging in front of his eyes, red in the face but unwilling to look away. </p><p>The heat originating from somewhere deep within her, spreading all the way down to her loins, was sudden but not at all unpleasant, and it only grew stronger and warmer as he kept studying her form, all the while she could feel his member grow further underneath her, almost scraping against her own genital from under his boxers. </p><p>She felt a small tint of red spreading across her cheeks. "You know, even I am going to get embarrassed if you stare at them that intently..."</p><p>"O-Oh!" He jumped, letting out a startled sound at her comment, inadvertently pushing his hips upwards and into a place that, at this point, was <em> very </em>wet. </p><p>It couldn't have been on purpose, as he looked just as surprised as she felt when she let out a loud moan, grabbing a hold of a fistful of his hair without really thinking. </p><p>Wow. That had felt good. That had felt amazing. And his member had just lightly grazed her. How good would it feel if she put it in for real?</p><p>Looking down she noted his flustered expression. His half-lidded eyes the same color as chocolate, and the way his chest rose and fell, accompanied by his heavy breath. </p><p>He'd felt good too. </p><p>Damn it, she was horny. Normally she tended to masturbate first thing before going to bed, to get rid of some of the itch, but she hadn't managed yesterday, which was probably why her body was reacting the way it was now. It wanted the touch of her Ashikabi, and it wanted it bad. </p><p>Really, it wasn't fair. Why hadn't he taken her yet, or any of his other sekirei? He quite obviously wanted to – going by the wood that was still scraping against her, somehow still growing bigger – but for whatever reason he held back. </p><p>Well, admittedly Miya could be half blamed for her Ashikabi's inaction, as the few times things had gotten seriously steamy they were always interrupted by the enraged landlady. Honestly she was kind of surprised Number 1 hadn't barged in on them yet, as her ability to sense when something untoward was going on in her inn was almost supernatural. In fact, Kazehana was pretty sure it actually <em> was </em> supernatural <em> .  </em></p><p>"U-Uhm..." Minato mumbled beneath her, trying his best to angle his privates away from hers, not that she let him, following his hip movements with her own. "Miya will probably finish breakfast soon, so we should probably get up. And, well..." He paused, seeming unsure of what to say.</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow in response, smiling innocently. "Yes...?"</p><p>"Well, it's kind of hard to get up when you're lying on top of me..." </p><p>"Hard to get up?" She questioned. Placing one finger beneath her chin. "At least one part of your anatomy doesn't seem to have an issue <em> getting up </em>when I'm lying on top of it." She wasn't above admitting it was a crude and downright cringeworthy innuendo, but that didn't mean it was ineffective as it still had the desired effect of leaving Minato an embarrassed, stuttering mess.</p><p>God, he was adorable. </p><p>If she let him out of bed now without anything happening, well... let's just say she'd remain frustrated for the rest of the day. </p><p>She'd have to find some private area later – perhaps at the top of a skyscraper – where she could pleasure herself until her body calmed down. She'd only have her fingers to work with too, and while they had been enough up until this point, right at this moment they didn't seem nearly adequate enough...</p><p>Screw it. </p><p>She'd been holding back for several weeks now, patiently waiting for her adorable – but irritably indecisive – Ashikabi to finally bend her over and take her from behind. </p><p>But he hadn't and frankly, she was getting tired of waiting. </p><p>Just to see how he'd react she grabbed a hold of his wrists, and pushed them up over his head, pinning them to the mattress. At the same time she pushed her chest up into his face, squeezing her body as close to his as it could go, adjusting her position a little so at least his nose wasn't covered. </p><p>He did not disappoint, letting out a tiny little whine of both protest and desire that really only made her want to bully him more. </p><p>Getting her brains fucked from behind by Minato, doggy style, had always been the plan, but maybe screwing <em> his </em>brains out in the cow-girl position instead wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>-Break-</p><p>They were huge! Absolutely humongous! </p><p>Of course, I already knew that, but it really helped put things in perspective when they were hanging in front of your face and you couldn't help but think, '<em>I could probably replace my pillow in favor of one of these and get a far more comfortable place to rest my head.'  </em></p><p>And it wasn't <em> just </em>their size either. They were just so... pretty. </p><p>You'd think breasts of such a size would have started sagging at least a little at this point, but not these. Even angled slightly forward they were still perfectly shaped and perky, with a pair of taut nipples that reminded me of those small, pink candies you could buy in that store across the street. </p><p>Come to think of it, hadn't I been staring at her chest for quite a while now? I'd quite literally woken up less than a minute ago, so I felt I could be excused for my momentary disorganization. In fact, my mind was still muddled, feeling dazed, as if I hadn't completely woken up yet. </p><p>"You know, even I am going to get embarrassed if you stare at them that intently..." Kazehana's – for once meek – voice pierced my mind, confirming my suspicions that I really had been staring at her exposed bust for so long even my second most shameless sekirei was feeling flustered... and really, that was saying something. </p><p>"O-Oh!" I wasn't sure what I was even trying to achieve – because again, my brain still hadn't properly rebooted – but I tried to move away from her, only really managing to push my hips upwards. This didn't do much since she was sitting on them, or at least normally wouldn't have done anything if my manhood – which I noticed for the first time was fully erect – hadn't somehow managed to perfectly slide in between her own lips. The lips that most definitely did not belong to her mouth, that was. </p><p>I had a moment to marvel at how wet she was, as I could feel the moisture even through the fabric of my boxers that were still luckily covering my member, and then the reality of the situation returned. </p><p>I'd just dry humped her, and it had felt incredibly good. The worst thing was that I didn't even know for how long I'd been erect. Had it been from before I woke up? That might even be preferable, as otherwise it meant she'd been able to feel my member grow as I openly stared at her magnificent breasts. </p><p>That fact I'd dry humped her wasn't what was important though. It was the reaction I got in response. </p><p>I'm sure I myself let out a grunt at least but that was frankly nothing to the moan that escaped my slightly alcohol addicted sekirei. And what a moan it was, loud and sensual in all the right ways. </p><p>Honestly I think it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard, doing funny things to my stomach as I was feeling both excited and frightened at the same time. </p><p>I wasn't even really sure where the fear came from. In context, it didn't make much sense. </p><p>"U-Uhm..." To prevent any further accidents from happening I angled my privates away from hers, but for some reason we ended up in the same position anyway. Had she shifted her hips in conjunction with mine, following my movements?</p><p>I-I wasn't sure how to feel about that. </p><p>I continued. "Miya will probably finish breakfast soon, so we should probably get up. And, well..."</p><p>"Yes...?" She smiled while quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>A part of my mind noted she probably knew what I was trying to say but I voiced my thoughts nonetheless. "Well, it's kind of hard to get up when you're lying on top of me..." </p><p>That wasn't to say she was heavy. Far from it, in fact, being far lighter than I felt she had any right to be with her height, rivaling my own, and the way her body stacked. Her waist might have been about as slim as it could get but her hips and bust most certainly weren't; the very definition of an hourglass figure. </p><p>Even with all this in mind however, I was still confident I could lift her relatively effortlessly. And I likely would have too, if it weren't for the fact she'd draped her whole body against mine, making it quite difficult to move her without touching anywhere inappropriate. </p><p>"Hard to get up?" She questioned, that tiny mischievous smile I'd grown oh so used to very much in place. "At least one part of your anatomy doesn't seem to have an issue <em> getting up </em>when I'm lying on top of it." </p><p>Oh, god. The mortification was palpable, only worsening by the way my face burned. What could I even say in response? It wasn't like she was wrong, but couldn't she have let me keep at least some of my dignity? </p><p>Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, she grabbed a hold of my hands with her own – that so far had been nestled in my hair – before pushing them upwards, and before I knew it my wrists had been pinned above me. </p><p>And I couldn't move them. At all. </p><p>I strained against her grip but it did absolutely nothing. </p><p>This was ridiculous. It was common knowledge that sekirei were physically superior to humans, but she wasn't even a power-type like Musubi, so how could her grip be so insanely strong? </p><p>When next her breasts were pushed into my face three mostly unrelated thoughts went through my head, one after the other. </p><p>First was, <em> 'god they're soft.' </em> Followed by, <em> 'Yeah... I could definitely use these as pillows.' </em> And finally, <em> 'I can't breathe!'  </em></p><p>It was a common trope in those ecchi mangas I used to read as a young teen, where the main character – most commonly male – gets their head buried in a young woman's breasts, only to realize with horror that they couldn't get any air. </p><p>Those scenes had always been played with comedy which was why I'd never fully believed one could actually get smothered by too large a chest.</p><p>Turns out I was wrong, and it wasn't nearly as humorous a situation as those mangas made it out to be. </p><p>I actually panicked for a moment, attempting to draw in air but failing, but luckily she must have noticed my struggling as she readjusted her position slightly, leaving the upper half of my head – including my nose – free, while covering the rest. </p><p>Not that it was much of an improvement as I still couldn't move my head at all, really only able to breathe, blink...</p><p>And moan. </p><p>I found out I could do that last thing when she shifted her hips, dragging them across my member that at this point felt ready to explode. </p><p>I liked to think the noise I made sounded like a protest, but honestly, it was likely more of a whine, going by the look my ravenously beautiful captor gave me in response. </p><p>And yeah... that fear I spoke of before? I knew where it came from now, because as she stared down at me with half-lidded, clouded eyes, I couldn't stop the chill racing up my spine. </p><p>She looked hungry. Starved, in fact, staring at me like I imagined a tiger that hadn't eaten for several days would look at a particularly juicy piece of meat. </p><p>Of course I knew she didn't <em> actually </em> want to eat me, but it was still scary to have someone look at you with such desire and such <em> want </em>, making you wonder just what was going through their mind in that moment. What kind of things – undoubtedly of a sexual nature – they wanted to subject you to. </p><p>It was exciting – having a gorgeous woman draped across your body, how could it not? – but it was also oddly terrifying. </p><p>Kazehana really could do anything to me right now after all. I couldn't even speak through the flesh of her smooth and soft – but utterly unyielding – tits for goodness' sake. And while I knew she would never hurt me, there were still plenty of other things she could do that might not involve pain, but would still be exhausting and possibly humiliating. </p><p>She leaned down next to my ear, dragging her bust along so it was now pressed against my chest instead, leaving me room to speak, before whispering in a low, guttural voice. "So what do you say? Miraculously enough, Miya still hasn't interrupted us, and this is a perfectly comfortable bed..."</p><p>"I-I'm not sure what you mean..." Oh, who was I kidding? I knew exactly what she meant, but to admit such felt <em> really </em>embarrassing.</p><p>Kazehana rolled her eyes. "Sex. I'm talking about sex. I want to ride on the pole currently poking my ass until we're both covered in sweat... and other fluids." She pushed herself up while still pinning my arms to my side, once more dragging her privates along my member, eliciting another high-pitched moan/whine, further emasculating me. "And from the fact it <em> is </em>poking me," she continued, practically purring, "I don't think you're particularly against the idea." </p><p>Was I? Was I against the idea? My brain thought with remarkable uncertainty <em> 'a little...' </em>while the rest of my body was essentially screaming at me to not, under any circumstances, turn down her advances. </p><p>"So?" She asked, reaching down and grabbing a hold of my wood directly, taking it out from under my boxers. "Do I have your permission to have my way with you?" The worst thing was that she didn't even sound teasing when she asked, suggesting she was dead serious. If I gave permission now she really would do with me as she pleased. </p><p>My heart was pounding in my chest so loud I wasn't even sure what response I gave, but it must have been in the positive, for when next she smiled it was a grin of victory and satisfaction.</p><p>It was also absolutely vicious. </p><p>Next thing I knew my dick was plunged into a very tight, and very wet pussy. </p><p>-Break-</p><p>Six times. That was how many times I'd come in a little under an hour. </p><p>I'd released it inside her each and every time too, and we hadn't used condoms. That was bad wasn't it? I felt it should have been, but for whatever reason I couldn't bring myself to care. </p><p><em> 'No, hang on. Seven times.' </em>I thought dumbly as I moaned into Kazehana's mouth, probably near mimicking the sound of a recently deflowered maiden, as I released my seed inside her for the seventh time. </p><p>My hips buckled and my entire body tensed as the orgasm shook my body, and then we both relaxed at the same time, the raven haired beauty falling down on top of me with a content sigh. </p><p>"Wow." She mumbled, eyes half glassed over with an expression that could only be called euphoric. "Just... just wow." </p><p>I agreed wholeheartedly, nodding dumbly. "Yeah... wow." </p><p>Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think it was time for the both of us to get up, ventilate the room by opening a window to get rid of the smell, and then take a long shower, preferably separately to decrease the chances of Miya finding out what we'd just done. </p><p>The rest of my mind was already in a deep slumber, an equally exhausted Kazehana lying on top, she too fast asleep. </p><p>Or at least until Tsukiumi entered the room. She took one look at the two of us, and then started screaming like a banshee.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Next chapter will feature Tsukiumi and the tags, Happy sex, Maledom, Bondage, Ahegao and Spanking. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And to be clear, tags you will most definitely not find in any of these stories are Rape, Cheating, or NTR. I don't write that shit.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>